Anything For You
by FlameofSwords
Summary: If Ryo wanted it, it would grant it. Even if it meant changing its hiding place. [Merry Christmas, Light!]


**Merry Xmas, Light! And isn't it hilarious I got you? Your birthday was this month and I said I wasn't writing for you, but here I am, writing something for you. XD Well, enjoy. **

* * *

There was nothing worse than _this_.

Ryo knew that Cyberdramon had a tendency to destroy anything that was deemed worthy to be his opponent. That's why he had a nifty little leash in his D-Arc – to keep that uncontrollable beast stable. But it always shamed him to use it. Him, the Digimon King, unable to control his own, true partner. Thankfully, it was only on rare occasions.

And this _should've_ been one of those occasions. But it wasn't.

Had it already been a wasteland, Ryo wouldn't have been so displeased. Most of the Digital World was one anyways, with few Digimon roaming around in said area.

It, however, wasn't originally a wasteland.

No, it was one of the few villages left in the Digital World. One where quite a few Digimon resided to take shelter. And Ryo couldn't blame them. This Digital World was a brutal place, not quite like the one he had adventured to before.

And now it wasn't a place to take shelter. It was a place for him to hang his head down in shame.

It was his Digimon that caused the mess. It was his Digimon and his stupidity that caused the sparks of yellow and green data to fly to the sky.

"Why did you have to go that far?" he asked. The words slowly came out, quivering as they fell.

It was ironic that the tamer was afraid of what had to be tamed. One they had tried to tame so many times before.

But yet, Cyberdramon didn't respond. He couldn't respond. Not when the taste of victory felt so hollow to him.

Ryo still hung his head down. They were viruses, yes, but that didn't mean they weren't living.

Living data, that sounded like something a child would proclaim. Data can't live. It's just data, memory meant to serve a purpose.

But he was data. And Cyberdramon was data. And they were all data, and living. They all deserved a chance. Especially in a world where chances are limited to one.

"There was no point in going that far," Ryo said. The words were granted courage now, but still fell. To the ground and deaf ears.

For once, he wanted an adventure that wasn't filled with so much angst. One that was filled with mystery and excitement, but not filled with all this death.

But that wouldn't happen as long as Cyberdramon was his partner. Right?

"I could get that for you."

It was Cyberdramon.

But it couldn't be Cyberdramon. He never talked after the taste of victory. It always seemed to be something that he enjoyed silently and alone, with no input from Ryo.

And that wasn't the way of Cyberdramon either. Cyberdramon never offered to fix the way it was, even if Ryo begged and bribed. No, this sounded more like a lover...

But lover...when had anyone with that affiliation came into contact with him? Those fangirls were just fangirls, and his parents were normal. His friends, no, not at all. And plus, they were all in the human world. This was the Digital World.

His enemy? His defeated enemies...Millenniummon! ...Millenniummon?

But what was Millenniummon doing here? And in Cyberdramon's body… _Think!_

Ryo tried his best. But there were too many fuzzy memories. Probably because he was in the Tamers' land now - anything from before wasn't welcomed. Yet he _had_ to figure out why Millenniummon was talking to him, and why through Cyberdramon.

And did Cyberdramon look sad? Ryo focused himself so that he was looking at his Digimon closer. He was sad, but why? When it came to Cyberdramon, there was never sadness after an un-filling victory, just a burning desire to get more. So what was it?

...How did he even get Cyberdramon in the first place? Wasn't it a present from…?

It all made sense now.

Didn't the data from Millenniummon get stored somewhere? Like, somewhere near Ryo?

"Millenniummon?" Ryo asked, looking towards his partner. Was it even Cyberdramon? Well, it was, Ryo was sure of it. Cyberdramon just wasn't able to do anything at the moment.

A wide smile stretched on Cyber - no, Millenniummon's - face. It didn't need to respond. Ryo's response was enough for it.

"Could you stop it?" Ryo asked. There was nothing worse than seeing innocent die. And even if Cyberdramon did what the Virus Busters group did, while still managing to not be a part of it, it still didn't justify anything. He saw the Virus Busters - they weren't this venomous. But Cyberdramon was.

And was it because of Millenniummon?

"Stop what?"

It was playing dumb, wasn't it?

"Destroying everything."

It made sense now. Wasn't Monodromon a lot more passive then Cyberdramon? But if Millennniummon did what Ryo thought it did, then why didn't it apply to the other forms of Cyberdramon?

"But the world will be boring if I stop destroying, won't it?" it interrupted.

Why did it have to bring up those memories? Not that Ryo had anything against them, but there were certain ones that he just didn't want to see, and they were better that way anyways. But now they were reappearing against his will.

"But then I'll get bored! All the Digimon will be gone and it'll just be a boring world!"

And Millenniummon didn't respond. It just stayed there with that smile that was plastered on its face. Only, it wasn't plastered there anymore. It started to chip off, revealing Cyberdramon's bored face.

"I only wanted to be with you forever."

It wasn't Cyberdramon this time.

But where was Millenniummon? It couldn't have disappeared into thin air, could it? But it was Millenniummon…

"But if I enter you...then won't my wish come true?"

It would, but…

"How?"

Ryo didn't need to even ask that question. It was Millenniummon he was dealing with, not some random run-of-the-mill Digimon.

"And your wish for Cyberdramon to stop destroying will come true."

Was it even looking for an answer? It seemed to just be rambling on about things. Or maybe it didn't need an answer.

Maybe Millenniummon knew him better than he knew himself. But...

There was no but! Innocent would be saved, for the cost of him accepting Millenniummon into him. And the innocent always came first.

And Millenniummon entering in him wasn't so bad…

Ryo nodded his head to show that he allowed Millennniummon to enter in him.

"It's a pleasure."


End file.
